


I've Always Wondered

by Goat_Guy



Series: Sylnan gose feral [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demonic Possession, Sylnan Goes Feral Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: A technical sequel to "Brother Eat Brothers"
Series: Sylnan gose feral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673671
Kudos: 19





	I've Always Wondered

All he knew is that ne needed to run. Run, run, run, just keep running as far as he fucking could. Just get out of that place, away from the terrified stares. He barley even paid attention to the still fresh blood dripping down his chin, the metalic taste that took over his entire mouth and the thick feeling in his throat.

Sylnan grabbed the corner of a biulding, already deep into the Wharf's alleys, and bent at the waist, vomiting up his own brother's blood. He felt so unbelievably sick. Not just in his stomach but his head was screaming. The purple hue of his arm pulsed with a soft light as he felt the ever returning headache and need to eat.

"Oh my gods shut the hell up!" he collapsed, grabbing his head as his eyes burned with tears.

He could feel the cold hands grabbing at his brain, the need to eat. That god damn need to eat. He was so sick of it already. Why him of all people?

He could feel drool pool in his mouth and flow down his left cheek. Sylnan struggled up, hauling himself by a trash bin, getting hissed at by a feral cat. The second his eyes laid upon the feline, the thoughts came rushing back.

"I've always wondered what cat tastes like...Don't you?"

Sylnan felt empty. He didn't want to eat even if the thing inside him told him to. To just grab that feral animal. Afterall, it probably didn't have an owner if it was this deep into the Wharf'a alley ways.

Sylnan black out for a minute or so, he assumes. Being that when he came back, he was on his knees, the body of the cat under him, torn open, mangled and matted fur clotting with blood. Sylnan swollowed, the tangy metal taste sliding down his throat.

What he wishes though, is that he didn't become aware of the different taste it had compared to Br'aad's. The thickness was only slightly off, but the metal taste was somehow different. Whipping off his chin, Sylnan got back up and began walking further into the alley.

"Don't you see Sylnan, the taste, the texture, even the color was so different from your brother's!" the creepy, cold voice came back into his mind, as his left arm pulsed with more purple light. He can't recall when, but he must have removed the bandages at some point, since his arm was fully out. The purple skin, deeper purple and sickly looking veins.

It made him sick to look at but, this was something he had to accept at this point.

"So, Sylnan Vengolor. I have one more thing to ask you; have you ever wondered how good power feels?"

* * *

[Brothers Eat Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272633)


End file.
